AceStriker39
is the 39th episode of Gladiator of Field AceStriker. Summary The AceStriker go against their hardest opponent yet: the Dark Knight. He ignores their desparate pleas to stop but they remain persistent. Major Events *The AceStrikers use Glorious Meteor Strike for the first time. *Overlord has been awakened and made his fully appearance for the first time as he seens takes Azazel's place to become the true master. *Mikio is freed from Overlord's control thanks to the above attack and Merry Striker's words. *Four Gospels summons Lamb Crest for the first time, allowing to Super Electron Saints to combined into GodStriker. *Victor, with Hawk and Gear's help, almost frees his father, King Rodimus, from Overlord's seal, but they're swept away before he can save him. Synopsis Kataktis reveals that he had made Mikio into Overlord's servant who has been completely manipulated by Overlord's blood and only listens to his orders, commanding him to attack the AceStrikers. Hakuto and Reiji steps in to protect Miyuki and try to reason with Cybergeddon, but even they're overpowered by Mikio's attack, turning them back to normal form. Believing they can still reach Mikio's heart, the AceStrikers transform into their Glorious Modes, in order to try to get Mikio to regain his memories. When Mikio launches a powerful attack at Ryoma, Miyuki steps in to take the hit, reminding Mikio of when he protected her from their grandmother, with Miyuki's feelings eventually manage to reach her brother. When Overlord attempts to take control of Mikio's rage once again, Miyuki's feelings awaken her Glorious Mode at last with a new power from the Ace-Cannonball: the Champion Crest , allowing the AceStrikers to use Glorious Meteor Strike to free Mikio from Overlord's influence, returning him to Miyuki's side. With an illusion figure of Overlord's ghost is enlarged, StrikerKaiser lost their power to it and is about to be defeated. Thanks to Victor's love of his father, the Four Gospels awaken Angus Dei's crest form: Lamb Crest, allowing to them to combined all together into GodStriker and destroy Overlord's ghost. Meanwhile, as Victor and two androids tries to free King Rodimus from Overlord's seal, they're suddenly swept away by Cybergeddon. Overlord is seen awaken and takes Lord Azazel's place as the true master while Azazel is step down as Overlord's servant. Character Appearances Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. AceStrikers *'Miyuki Shibuki / Merry Striker' *Ryoma Asamiya / Red Striker *Itaru Higashikawa / Blue Striker *Kakeru Kumodera / Yellow Striker *Teppei Tsuchida / Black Striker *Ethan Shirosora / White Striker *Rinsho Gamo / Silver Striker Allies *Victor *Sir Hawk / Hakuto Takahata *Sir Gear / Reiji Ookami *Four Gospels Villains *Overlord *Lord Azazel *Cybergeddon *Captain Kataktis *Mikio Shibuki / Dark Knight Secondary Characters *King Rodimus Trivia *This episode marks the fifth set of previews for the Gladiator of Field AceStriker movie that aired in Japan on October 27th, 2018, though none of the scenes were new. **The Acestrikers switch to their winter casual clothes. *Coach Tokuyama, Hamon FC and the rest of characters did not appear in this episode. *When Hakuto and Reiji are protecting Merry Striker, her Striker Pact can be briefly missing. *The song Onward! GoGoGo, GodStriker!!! is debut for the first time. Category:Episodes Category:Gladiator of Field AceStriker Category:Gladiator of Field AceStriker episodes Category:Studio Cygnus Category:Fan Anime